


Cry

by sinofwriting



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 1. “Please stop crying.”3. “Accept the flower.”
Relationships: Jeff Atkins/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Cry

Jeff and Y/N share worried looks as they enter Montgomery’s bedroom. The words, accept the flower, being chanted. Y/N has to put her hand over her mouth so she won’t laugh when she sees what Monty is doing.  
Her boyfriend clears his throat, “Nice choice, Monty.” As he speaks, he tilts his head towards the tv.  
Monty just glares at him. “Like you don’t watch it when you’re alone, Atkins.”  
Jeff shrugs, when nothing else was on or he needed background noise it was his go to thing to put on.  
Y/N grins at Jeff, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. “Now, Monty. I know you told me that you didn’t want anything, but I saw this and couldn’t help myself.” She throws the ice cream at him.  
Catching it, he smiles down at the box. “Thanks, Y/N.”  
She nods, sitting in his desk chair as Jeff sits beside Monty on the bed.

Continuing to watch the movie, she tries not to yawn. Seeing the couple kiss after a large fight, she turns her attention to the boys on the bed, more specifically her boy on the bed. Her eyes widen, then narrow. “Are you crying?”  
Jeff nods, not even bothering to hide the tears.  
With a sigh, she gets up, sitting beside him on the bed to hold him, while Monty ignores them, too engrossed in the movie. When the crying doesn’t stop after a few minutes, she stops petting his hair, having hoped that it would have been enough to calm him down. “Please stop crying.” She presses her lips to his forehead, for a second. “I know it was sad and then really happy because they got back together, but please stop crying. I don’t like seeing you cry.”  
“Just like I don’t like seeing you cry?”  
“Exactly.”


End file.
